Sibling Love
by MewBladeXxX
Summary: The sun fully emerged from the clouds as they dissipated, matching Alexis' uplifted mood. She was sure she would see Atticus again... and if she knew her brother, if he had any say in the matter, he would welcome her with open arms once she was ready to join in the world of eternity and beyond.


**Mew: Well, let's go with that this originally came from 50 Moments to Remember, good luck looking for it, it's late, and Because of You by Kelly Clarkson doesn't belong to me. Enjoy. **

**Sibling Love**

Alexis opened the slick, rain soaked gate, closing it with a gentle creak and latching it shut. An acoustic guitar bounced around on her back as she navigated her way through tombstones, many of which belonged to her relatives. But today, she was looking for one in particular.

One small tombstone carved from pure white marble stood apart from the rest. Alexis headed toward that one, kneeling in front of it once she reached her destination.

Alexis reached out a slim pale hand, delicate fingers tracing the words engraved on the tombstone.

_Atticus Rhodes_

_December 30, 1987, December 1, 2011_

_A well-loved musician, brother, and son._

A tear slipped down her face, joining the rain streaking down her cheeks as Alexis produced a white rose from underneath the jacket she wore, laying the flower at the foot of the gravestone. Ignoring the rain, she stripped off her jacket and sat on it to avoid getting her jeans any wetter.

Alexis gently slipped the acoustic guitar over her shoulder, adjusting the strap on her back. Strumming a few chords, she hummed for a few moments before clearing her throat softly.

"This one's for you Atty," she said in a quiet tone.

The blonde began to strum on her guitar once more, humming the intro to a song, bobbing her head in time with the beat.

_I will not make,_

_The same mistakes that you did,_

_Anyhow,_

_I will not let myself,_

_Cause my heart so much misery..._

Taking a quick breath, Alexis let her hair fall across her face, hiding her grey eyes from view.

_I will not break,_

_The way you did,_

_You fell so hard,_

_I've learned the hard way,_

_To never let it get that far...!_

_Because of you,_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk,_

_Because of you,_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt,_

_Because of you,_

_I find it hard to trust,_

_Not only me but everyone around me,_

_Because of you,_

_I am afraid._

As she half whispered, half sung these words; Alexis raised her head slightly to give Atticus's tombstone a wavering smile before continuing on.

_I lose my way,_

_And it's not too long,_

_Before you point it out,_

_I cannot cry,_

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes,_

_I'm forced to fake,_

_A smile, a laugh,_

_Everyday of my life,_

_My heart can't possibly break,_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with!_

_Because of you,_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk,_

_Because of you,_

_I learn to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt,_

_Because of you,_

_I find it hard to trust,_

_Not only me but everyone around me,_

_Because of you..._

_I am afraid._

The high school teen narrowed her eyes marginally before catching a quick breath and singing once more as flashbacks rushed before her eyes from past events.

_I watched you die,_

_I heard you cry,_

_Every night in your sleep._

_I was so young,_

_You should have known better than to lean on me,_

_You never thought,_

_Of anyone else,_

_You just saw your pain,_

_And now I cry in the middle of the night,_

_For the same, damn, thing!_

_Because of you,_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk,_

_Because of you,_

_I learn to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt..._

_Because of you!_

_I try my hardest,_

_Just to forget everything,_

_Because of you,_

_I don't know how,_

_To let anyone else in,_

_Because of you,_

_I'm ashamed of my life,_

_Because it's empty._

_Because of you,_

_I am afraid,_

_Because of you._

Alexis hummed, more and more tears slipping down her face, joining the rain soaking her hair and lashes, making wet streaks down her pale cheeks.

_Because of you._

Taking a shaky breath to steady herself, Alexis rotated the guitar onto her back again before standing up and tying her now soaked jacket onto her waist.

"Atticus," she said in a solemn tone, grey eyes fixated onto her brother's rain streaked gravestone. "I just wanted you to know that you were the greatest big brother any sister could ever have. I knew you were always trying to strive for the best for me... thank you brother. You were always to patient with me, even when I had given up on whatever I was doing at the time... you taught me to always strive for the best and persevere. And I just wanted to say... I love you Atty, and thank you for all that you've done for me. I've got a meeting with Jaden right about now, so I have to run, okay? Love ya, Atticus. I'll see you again one day, I'm sure."

Smiling, Alexis turned and walked with confident strides to the creaky gate, but looked over her shoulder as she laid a hand on the gate. A breeze ruffled her damp hair, and the rain began to lessen as the sun peeked out from behind the storm grey clouds.

_Stay safe sis..._

Alexis paused as she heard the voice of her brother wreath itself around her head, whispering in her ear before darting away again. The blonde could've sworn that she saw her elder brother stand beside his eternal resting place, shimmering like an apparition before smiling peacefully at her and disappearing just as quickly as he'd came.

The sun fully emerged from the clouds as they dissipated, matching Alexis' uplifted mood. She was sure she would see Atticus again... and if she knew her brother, if he had any say in the matter, he would welcome her with open arms once she was ready to join in the world of eternity and beyond.

* * *

**Mew: Can I get a review for attempting to try? **


End file.
